Death Wish
by Stranger38
Summary: Life couldn't be better. everything was going ok with Peter. The bills start to ease, he and Gwen are together. What could go wrong? A cousin moved in with Peter and aunt May after his wife killed herself, and he has a deadly secret. OC, Violence.


**Chapter 2****: **Irony

**Characters**: Peter, Aunt May, Gwen, Captain Stacy, black Cat, Michael Parker (OC),

**Rate**: Mature (Violence, Language)

Sunday

Peter couldn't forget what he saw the night before. Not even Venom did such things, or even the kingpin! Such brutality… They' were all criminals, really bad ones, but do they deserve that? Being chopped to pieces? Executed in cold blood? He didn't know what happened to that vigilante dude, but it must been really heavy stuff for him to end up doing such things. Peter knew, sooner or later, that the Ripper would end hurting innocent people. If that happens, he will be stopped.

Today, Michael's going to cook the lunch. A recipe he'd learn with Sarah, spaghetti with fish, tomato and cheese.

"Hmm Michael, this is delicious." Affirmed aunt May."

"Yeah Mike, this is great!" completed Peter.

"Thanks. It's been a while since I've done this, I was afraid to screw everything up." Replied Michael washing the pans and the other kitchen's utensils he'd used. "I'm happy you'd like."

"Ah well, let me go wash some clothes, Peter's socks are so dirty." Sighed aunt May.

"Aunt May, don't worry about that, I'll wash clothes today, you just relax." Said Michael, drying his hands on a cloth.

"No honey, you don't need to…" She was interrupted by him again.

"No aunt May, this is the least I can do for you letting me staying here.

"Ah Michael…"

"Go watch some TV, have fun, I don't know, but don't you dare to touch those clothes miss." He said in a serious voice imitating an angry father.

His aunt just laughed. "Ok, Michael, you can wash the clothes, but I'm telling you, Peter's clothes are though.

"Hey, I'm not like that." He protested.

"Don't worry; it needs more then some teenager clothes to take me down." Answered Michael confident.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0

That afternoon, Michael washed clothes, cleaned the house, the garage, and even fixed a hole in the roof!

"_Well, I didn't need to do anything…" _thought Peter relaxing in his bed. "I think I should call Gwen."

He grabs his cell phone and calls his girlfriend.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi Gwen, it's me Peter, wanna go out?"

"Hi Peter." She was all happy in the other end of the line. "Sure, where to?"

"I don't know, I was thinking about the movies, what do you say?"

"Sure, I'll be ready in ten minutes!"

"Ok then, I will be there in five. Bye, love you."

"Love you too, bye."

Both hang on, and Peter dress something better then his usual attire.

"Aunt May, I'll see Gwen." He said running to the door.

"Don't be back late, tomorrow you have school."

"I know, anything, call me. Bye!"

"Bye honey."

Moments later, Michael also appears all dressed up.

"Aunt May, I'll go see some friends ok? I' won't be back later. Bye." He approaches her and kisses her forehead then leave. He gets the car and drive off to an old building not far from there. He changes his clothes to the Ripper's "uniform", took a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire and headed to the subway where a mugger is at loose.

A few minutes and web swings later, Peter arrived at Gwen's house.

"Hi." They've both said in unison, kissing. He grabs her hand and the two starts walking toward the subway.

At the subway, Michael sneak inside the last car where the mugger often attacks, put his mask on and take a newspaper using it to cover his face.

The couple enters the train. They took a deserted car to have some privacy. The only other person in it was a man reading a newspaper by the other side of it.

It's going to be twenty minutes to the subway reach its destiny so they had a time to themselves. Gwen sits her head on Peter's shoulder, but as soon as the train departs he turns to Gwen and they kiss. Minutes later, Gwen breaks the kiss and sits on Peter lap. He holds her waist and goes for her neck. Gwen fights hard to not moan in pleasure as Peter kisses her neck.

Hearing a strange sound, the Ripper looks around and spots his cousin and his girlfriend making out in the other end of the car. _"Way to go Peter, way to go…"_ he thought.

The two didn't even notice a man entering the car. He studies the scene for a while and chooses his target: the two love birds…

Michael noticed the man who just entered the car. It was the mugger.

Since the man on the other side isn't carrying anything, he maybe doesn't have money, but these two? Of course they heading or returning from a motel or something. That was the idea inside the mugger's head.

As he approaches, the Spider-sense warns Peter about the danger. He was ready to act.

"C'mon love birds, I bet you two have some dime to spare aren't you?" Asks the man drawing a knife.

Gwen was voiceless, she just hold on Peter tight.

"_This is it, there's no way, and she would find out sooner or later that I'm Spider-Man."_

Peter was thinking in driving away the mugger by force, revealing his secret identity to his girlfriend… Bu this sounds better then let Gwen get hurt if he chooses not to act.

This is it, Peter was going to attack! No wait! The man with the newspaper wasn't in his place anymore, he was behind the mugger! Peter felt everything going silent and slow as he saw who the man really was when he dropped the newspaper. The ski mask… It was…

Silent as a ghost and quick as the wind, the masked man approaches the mugger by behind. Then everything was fast as lightning. The Ripper hit the mugger three times with the bat. The first strike was a quick blow to his back with the bat's knob, the second, an accurate strike to the mugger's side, causing him to bend over in a 45 degree, slightly turning to the Ripper. The third strike was a violent bash to the man's chin.

Everyone heard a 'crack' as the man's jaw was broken. He's body collapsed in the subway train's floor.

Michael just stood there a few moments looking at the couple until the train stopped and he left, disappearing in the crowd.

"_I can't believe HE saved us."_ Peter thought, he couldn't believe, the man who swore that would kill him, just saved him from being exposed and mugged, how ironic that can be?!

"Peter, I was so afraid." Said Gwen holding her boyfriend's arm.

"Its ok, it's over now."

"Who was that man?"

"I don't know." Of course he knew… he fought him the night before. "But I think we owe him."

The two leave the subway. The night was ruined. Gwen was shaking and Peter was confuse, a mix of relief and uselessness. They were walking back home when some one honk to them.

"Need a ride, folks?" it was Michael.

"Mike! It would be great." Said Peter.

"Hop in." He replied opening the door.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

They were in the car heading to Gwen's house when Michael asked:

"What's wrong with you guys? You two look like a little… nervous."

"We were mugged in the subway." Answered Peter.

"Oh.."

"But that's not the worst."

"It can be worse?"

"We were saved. By a man with a baseball bat." Said Gwen.

"You mean like a vigilante?"

"Yeah, he came from nowhere and almost crushed the mugger's skull." Continued Peter.

"Man, tell me, what are the odds of this? I mean a vigilante?" Michael asked.

"But we were lucky I guess. I overheard him talking to other officer; he said this vigilante's a real murder." Said Peter's girlfriend.

"Yeah, I've heard on the news, the docks looked like some gore movie scene with bodies everywhere."

"Oh, sure the guys were talking about this in the work. It looks like he killed this Russian mobster with a nail gun after cutting his legs off right?"

"Yeah, my father was talking about that too." Replied Gwen.

"Well, here we are, Stacy's home." Said Michael, parking the car in front of Gwen's house.

She and Peter get off the car and kissed one more time.

"See you tomorrow, bye.

"Bye." She answered.

Peter went back to the car. Michael waited until she was inside then drove off back home.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Later that night, Peter couldn't sleep, he change to his uniform and swing off the house in a web. He took a few swings in the city to make sure, Really sure that nothing was happening then stopped on a stone gargoyle, as he always does.

"Aw, look, my favorite hero is here." It was Black Cat.

"Hi Cat." Spidey replied.

"You sound worried, did something happened?"

"Nah, just thinking in how good I am as a hero. I think I'm a hero only because of these powers of mine. Even if I didn't have them would I be a hero as well?"

"Don't worry" She said hugging him from behind. "If there is some one I want to arrest me is you, handsome. I know that if you'd come after me I couldn't stand a chance."

"… Thanks, I think."

"_Face it Spidey, you may have some powers, but is that what one really needs to do justice? To be a hero? I never heard of what was going on in the docks until the Ripper showed up there what are some robberies when some one is smuggling women to be sold as slaves, right under my nose…__ even today, I have many powers, but I was saved by a baseball bat "_


End file.
